Polaris
by ShadowBurner
Summary: Transfer student Ryuko Matoi arrives at Honnouji Academy searching for her father's killer, Scissor Blade in hand, causing a disruption in the school. A One-Star student sick of Satsuki Kiryuin's despotic system takes his chance for rebellion, vowing to help Ryuko win her fight at any cost, no matter her dark secrets. Inspired by a Threads of Fate prompt. OC story, Vampire!Ryuko


**Greetings all, ShadowBurner here. Sorry I've been absent so long. You can blame school and computer issues for that. I also had no internet access for about a full month until recently. Anyway, I've had an idea for a KLK fic for a while now, so I wrote this as a sort of filler thing. Mircles of Ancient Wonder is still my primary focus, so I won't be working on this too often. At any rate, welcome to the prologue of my KLK fic: Polaris. This fic was partly inspired by the "Vampire" prompt of Harosata's "Threads of Fate".**

 **DISCLAIMER: I do not own KLK, Kill la Kill is the property of Studio Trigger.**

In the middle of Tokyo Bay, an artificial island sits with a towering, multi-layered city resting upon it, connected to the mainland by a single bridge. At the top of the city sits Honnōji Academy.

In one of the classrooms built into the towering, fortress like walls of the school sits an 18 year old male student, staring distantly out the window and into the courtyard. He has blond hair, and wears grey pants with a matching jacket printed with a single black star. This outfit was a One-Star Goku Uniform, and a special material known as Life Fibers composed ten percent of the cloth. The object of his attention was, instead of the lesson, a scrawny student with brown hair wearing the same outfit. The poor kid was currently being beat up by a larger dark skinned teen with blond hair using whips as a weapon. The larger male's uniform was similar, but had three stars printed instead of one, and metal spikes protruding from the shoulders.

 _Man, I don't know how much more of this shit I can take,_ he thought to himself. _Someone's gotta stand up to those bastards on the Student Council, someone who can match their Three-Star Uniforms, not some poor sap with a One-Star Uniform like mine._ He turned away from the window as the kid outside got slammed into the walls by the larger teen's whips, looking at the board to make sure he wouldn't get in trouble for not paying attention.

 _Even though my uniform is a custom job, I don't have nearly enough power to take on a Two-Star student, let alone Kiryuin. I may be the VP of the Sewing Club, but that doesn't mean I'm too important to kill, like Iori is._ The teen's grey eyes narrowed as a bright light shone from the top of the central tower, indicating the presence of Satsuki herself. He'd made up his mind.

 _Of course, Iori wouldn't ever think of going against her. …I'm done waiting for a miracle._

One way or another, he was gonna take her down.

 _Even if it costs me my life._

Or so he thought… 

The next morning, the blond teen haphazardly rolled out of bed at the God-forsaken sounds of his alarm's incessant beeping, not bothering to fix the silk sheets of his bed. Thanks to his status as a One-Star student, his family lived in a somewhat luxurious condominium. It wasn't as lavish as the Two-Star mansions, but it was much better than the No-Star slums. This was the subject that was on his mind as he steadied his glasses on his face.

 _No one deserves to live in conditions like that._ He thought to himself while pulling on the jacket of his uniform. He turned to leave his bedroom ….And immediately smacked his face into the wall.

"Shit!" He exclaimed, holding his head in one hand while fumbling for the light switch with the other. "I should start turning on the lamp before I get out of bed…"

After the teen finished getting ready, he opened the front door of the complex and stepped outside into the darkness, rays of light peeking over the horizon, only to smack his face into an object planted in the ground.

"Seriously!? What is this, a shinai blade?" Sure enough, the mystery object was a wooden Kendo sword, and a piece of paper was attached to it. The teen's blood turned to ice in his veins. This was Uzu Sanageyama's calling card.

 _Aw, crap! Did one of the Elite Four find out I'm gonna betray the school?! Is this an execution letter?!_

His thoughts began to race out of control, fearing he wouldn't survive the day. Honnōji Academy didn't take kindly to traitors- what had happened to the other student yesterday was proof enough of that. After thinking on it for a moment, the teen began to calm down, and took the paper from its resting place.

 _Get a hold of yourself, man_ , he thought. _The Elite Four may be strong enough to grind me into dust, but they can't read minds._

His mind steady once more, he silently read the note. Sure enough, it was from the Elite Four, but not for the reason he had expected.

 **SUMMONS**

 **Takahashi Narukami, you are hereby ordered to make your way to the courtyard of Honnōji Academy on the authority of Lady Satsuki Kiryuin. Under normal circumstances, one of your ranking within the school would not be allowed the honor of meeting with the Elite Four, but your associate Shiro Iori, President of the Sewing Club insisted. You will not be late.**

 **Ira Gamagoori, Chair of the Disciplinary Committee**

His thoughts began to race again after reading the note. _What could have possibly happened to call a meeting of the Elite Four that Iori wants ME there for?_ He began to run towards the academy as fast as he could. After all, none of the transport systems would be running at the moment, and he assumed Gamagoori meant get here ASAP. Well, that and he didn't want to face any punishment for disobeying what was apparently an order from Satsuki herself, as much as he may dislike her.

By the time he managed to run to the academy, Takahashi was out of breath, wheezing as a sharp pain ran through his throat whenever he breathed. _Man, I have to start working out more,_ he thought, leaning down to catch his breath. Though he quickly straightened up when he heard a deep female voice clear her throat. Before him stood Satsuki Kiryuin, dressed in her white military outfit, long black hair billowing slightly in the wind. The members of the Elite Four stood to either side of her, with Iori standing next to what appeared to be a dead body covered with cloth.

Takahashi was on somewhat friendly terms with most of the people present. Iori was one of his closest friends, (likely part of why he was the Sewing Club's VP) and while the blue haired Houka Inumuta often came by the club for visits, on the rare occasions they talked it was strictly business. He had warmer relationships with Gamagoori and Sanageyama, since the former considered him a model student, and he shared a love of games and action anime with the latter. Nonon Jakuzure was honestly his least favorite of the Elite Four, mostly due to what he'd overheard of her silver tongue. Fittingly, Jakuzure was the first to speak up about his presence.

"Oh great, North Star's finally here," she spoke with a slight whine in her voice. "Can we get started now?"

"JAKUZURE!" The great voice of ham that was Gamagoori reprimanded. "Narukami's commitment to assisting his fellow students is to be commended!"

"Both of you, quiet." Satsuki said with a commanding tone. "Iori, your associate has arrived. Please uncover the body."

 _So it is a body… Why did Shiro want me to see this?_

"Of course, Lady Satsuki." The orange-masked tailor bowed before pulling the cloth away with a dramatic flourish. While Takahashi's eyes widened at the sight, the others present did not.

On the ground before him lay the body of a student. Although, at this point it would be more accurate to refer to the object as a mass of human shaped leather. Two puncture wounds were in the neck of what used to be a female No-Star student. "This won't help our school's reputation." Satsuki spoke up. Takahashi was tempted to point out the hypocrisy of this statement, but decided to hold his tongue, lest Gamagoori remodel the school with his bones. Satsuki looked over to Sanageyama, the green haired swordsman lost in thought. "Sanageyama, have you seen something like this before?"

He nodded his head. "Yeah, I have. Before you challenged me, my gang was three times bigger, run by guys even tougher than me, the biggest badasses in Japan."

Jakuzure snorted. "You're giving Northern Kanto too much praise, monkey." Sanageyama pretended not to hear the pink haired Drum Major.

"One day, we found bodies like this one. Dried like prunes, not a drop of blood in any of 'em. Our leaders found someone who admitted to the attacks, took most of the men and went after 'em. Me and my 500 only survived because we were ordered to stay behind."

"Oh please," Inumata spoke up. "Surely you're exaggerating."

"It's true! The Kanto Vagabond is a damn vampire! I ain't makin this up!"

"Vampires and humans alike will die if a stake is sent through their heart." Satsuki interrupted. "If anyone present here discovers this supposed vampire, you are to execute them immediately. Release your Regalia to do so if necessary. Iori, Narukami, you two are to begin manufacturing Anti-Vampire spec Goku Uniforms as soon as possible."

"Yes, Lady Satsuki!" The two said in unison.

"You are dismissed."

The others all turned to leave, but Takahashi stared down at the body.

 _Damn,_ he thought. _Looks like my plans of rebellion are gonna be put on hold until this vampire's taken care of…_

"Narukami." Satsuki's voice jolted him back to reality, leaving the teen wondering for a moment if she knew his thoughts.

"Y-yes, milady?"

"You transferred to this academy last year, making this your second year here, correct?"

"That's correct, Lady Satsuki."

Satsuki's eyes narrowed, her gaze piercing through to Takahashi's soul. A chill ran down his spine. "Gamagoori tells me that you are quite a student. Your grades are consistently high, you haven't been involved in any trouble for your two years, and you have shown an exceptional initiative when it comes to assisting your fellow students."

"Th-thank you, Lady Satsuki, but-"

"I wasn't finished." Takahashi gulped back the fear in his throat. "If you are the one to bring me the vampire's corpse, Narukami, I might be inclined to reward you with your own Three-Star Goku Uniform." With that, Satsuki turned back towards the academy, a loud, dramatic echo reverberating when her heel touched the ground.

Takahashi was left in shock.

 _I should go find Shiro._

 **And there we have it! That was the prologue chapter, and as you can see, this story does contain an OC: Takahashi Narukami, who is partly based on a truly original character for one of my own IPs that I'm working on. As you can also see, Takahashi does not wear a Kamui, (Though this may change lategame depending on what you guys may want to see) but he's not a No-Star, either. As for shipping, I don't plan on including any at the moment, (Again, we'll see) but if I did, it would probably involve either Ryuko or Nonon.**

 **Anyway, this is all I got for now, so I'll see you all next time!**


End file.
